This invention relates to new and useful improvements in table constructions and pertains particularly to portable, collapsible type tables.
It is desirable at times to have a large surface such as for use by seamstresses in placing material thereon or for other purposes such as serving tables, display tables, and the like. It is usually desirable that such large tables, especially when used in the home, be capable of being easily stored since their use is usually only temporary. Furthermore, it is desired that such tables be inexpensive and also that they be light in weight so as to be readily handled.